


I Love LA

by SailorLestrade



Series: The Real Avenger [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Magic, Marriage, Pregnancy Test, Reader-Insert, Travel, You're a super hero, the avengers cast are so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom go to L.A. But as things happen, will you two remain together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love LA

“Take care of her Thomas.” Ben said as you and Tom got ready to board your plane. Since you had come back, he had been like a worried older brother. And while you appreciated it and knew he was just trying to make up for not protecting you in the first place, it was starting to eat at Tom’s nerves.

“I plan on it Benedict.” Tom said. You knew those two only called each other by their full first names when they were mad or annoyed at the other. They had to be extremely pissed off to call them their full names.

“I swear, if there’s even a hair out of place…” Ben growled. Sophie and you sighed, standing by each other.

“Why don’t you two just whip them out now and get it over with?” Sophie suggested, making both actors look at Mrs. Cumberbatch. You were giggling, cheeks red. “They’ll be fine Ben. It’s not like she hasn’t gone out on a date with Tom before.”

“Yeah, we went out a whole year and you didn’t even know.” Tom said, smirking and wrapping his arm around your waist. Ben glared.

“I know.” He said. Sophie just laughed. You knew she was something special, because most girls would’ve become jealous of the way their husband was protecting another woman. She knew that you held a special place in Ben’s heart, ever since he first saw you struggling to carry about ten cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts for the cast and crew of Sherlock.

“Have a great trip you guys.” She said. You smiled.

“Thanks Sophie. I’ll bring you back a souvenir.”

“I’ll be happy with Johnny Depp’s sunglasses.” She joked. You smiled.

“I’ll make a note of that.” You said. Tom started to lead you to the plane then. You heard Sophie call after you.

“Make me an auntie while you’re gone!” She said, making Ben’s pale face turn red. Tom and you just laughed.

****

After 11 hours, you and Tom safely landed at LAX. You stretched and smiled up at the black sky. You were a little sad that you weren’t greeted by the signature California sun, but you were happy to be back in your home country for the first time in years. Tom looked down at you, noticing your excitement.

“I haven’t been to California in a long time.” You said. You were a Midwest girl originally and had only been to the west coast a few times. He smiled and kissed your temple.

“Tom!” You heard someone call out. Tom had told Chris that he was coming. Neither of you were expecting him to show up at the airport though. And you certainly weren’t expecting the Avengers cast to be following him, anxious to see what Tom’s surprise was.

“Oh no.” Tom said. “Honey, just take a deep breath and accept the hugs as they come.” He turned around. “Chris!”

“Tom!” Chris said. “What happened in London? What’s the surprise?” Tom sighed and moved to the side to reveal you. They all stood there, frozen in shock.

“Did (y/n) have a twin?” Scarlett asked first.

“No.” Tom said.

“A clone?” Jeremy asked. Tom shook his head. Chris Evans walked forward and pocked your shoulder then. You giggled. He quickly picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

“The queen has returned!” He said. Everyone was still in shock.

“But how?” Mark Ruffalo asked. “We all watched her die…”

“You guys met two gods at our wedding and you’re surprised she’s alive?” Tom asked. Chris E. carefully set you down. People didn’t even give the actors a second glance, but you all knew very well that the press would be there soon to take pictures. You yawned, jet lagged and just tired. Tom wrapped an arm around you.

“Why don’t you go ahead and go to Tom’s place?” Chris H. said. “And we’ll bring your luggage by in the morning?”

“You don’t,” You yawned. “Have to.” He smiled warmly at you. You noticed then that they were all wearing their hair and makeup like the Avengers. They had just finished up filming before rushing to the airport. “I can take care of it easily.”

“So, did you get super strength or something?” Robert joked. You smiled. Tom knew what you were about to do but didn’t warn them. They watched, wide eyed, as you waved your hand and the luggage appeared in a green light.

“Ta da.” You said weakly. You hadn’t done a lot with your magic and now you were feeling exhausted. Tom noticed right as your eyes rolled back and your knees gave out, sending you to the ground. Jeremy got to you first, Tom quickly at your side.

“(Y/n)!” He called out, carefully pulling you into his arms. You opened your eyes and blinked a couple times, emerald green flashing across them.

“I’m fine.” You groaned. “Just tired.”

“Then we will handle your luggage.” Scarlett said. Tom easily picked you up in a bridal style carry. He had the carry on, which was easy for him to carry with you in his arms.

“I can help.” You said. He shook his head.

“Thank you guys.” He said, smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” They nodded and Tom carried you out of the airport while the others grabbed your things. He got a cab and settled you down inside of it before rattling the address off to the driver. You were too tired to enjoy the lights of the city properly. Tom kept his arm wrapped around you as he looked at the window at the passing landscape. 

“Where exactly do you live?” You asked.

“A condo in Beverly Hills.” He said. “You’ll love it.” He said, laughing. You smiled but drifted off to sleep before you even got there.

****

You woke up the next morning to hear Tom singing in the shower. You don’t know what he’s singing, and you’re not even sure he knows, but he was enjoying himself. You set up and examined the room. The bed was huge and covered in a black comforter. There was a large flat screen mounted to the wall. There wasn’t a lot of furniture around but you could tell that he didn’t really care for actually putting his clothes in the dresser. He seemed to have adopted a system that you used to live by; clean clothes on the bed or other piece of furniture, dirty ones on the floor. You got out of bed, realizing that Tom had stripped you of your clothes you had been wearing and gave you one of his shirts. You smiled and swirled around.

“Ah, you’re up.” Tom said, stepping out of the bathroom with just a towel resting around his hips. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby.” You said, smiling. “Your bed is so much comfier then Ben and Sophie’s guest one.” He laughed and went to his suitcase and grabbed some clean clothes. The Chris’s had dropped off the luggage early this morning.

“Would you like to join me on the Avengers set?” Tom asked. You smiled.

“I actually kinda want to stay here, if it’s okay.” You said. Tom pulled a shirt on over his firm chest and slipped into a pair of boxers.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Tom asked. “I don’t feel right just abandoning you.”

“Tom, I’m a zombie with magical powers.” You joked. “Not a child.” He just stared at you before a small smile crept on his face. He walked over to you in just his tight shirt and boxers.

“Well, you certainly one of the most beautiful zombies I’ve ever seen.” He gently kissed you. You felt his arms snake around you and pull you close.

“Tom.” You moaned softly. He smiled at you, resting his forehead against yours.

“I have a meeting with Joss.” Tom said, slowly moving away. “He probably wants to talk to me about being Loki again. He does it every year.”

“Why don’t you?” You asked, sitting on the bed while he finished getting ready.

“It hurt too much to wear that costume after you…” He closed his eyes as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. You felt bad then. You had made him like this. It was your fault. If you would’ve just gone with Loki in the first place, none of this would’ve happened. You wouldn’t have met Tom and he wouldn’t have been put through all the heartbreak that you had put him through. You felt your own tears falling then. “Love?”

“Yeah?” You asked, wiping the tears from your eyes. He was quickly in front of you.

“I’m sorry I brought it up. Please don’t cry my love.” He gently cupped your cheek. You smiled sadly.

“It’s my own fault.” You said. “If I would’ve accept his proposal when I was younger, I never would’ve met you and you would’ve been happy…” He silenced you then by placing his lips on yours. You closed your eyes and leaned into the kiss. Slowly, he pulled away.

“I’m happier now that I have you then I have ever been.” He said. “I don’t ever want to be without you.” You smiled at him and kissed his nose.

“Then, could you do me one favor?” You asked.

“Anything.”

“Will you be Loki again?” You took his hand. “You always looked so happy on set with Chris. And, I must say, you feel that suit out nicely.” He blushed. “And, it’s our way of moving on. To prove that he can’t stop us from being happy.” He smiled and kissed you.

“And you’re sure you’ll be fine by yourself?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“And you have your phone?” Tom asked. You laughed. “Sorry. I’m just protective. And paranoid.”

“And in love.” You giggled. He smiled.

“And that too.” He gently kissed you again. “I’ll be back soon. I’m not sure how long this meeting will take.”

“Take your time.” You said, laughing. He smiled, grabbed the keys to his car that was downstairs in the garage, then left. You set there for a minute then put a hand on your stomach. Due to your magic, you could sense things. This was something that you wanted to make sure was right before you said anything to Tom.

****

“I’m surprised to see you up this early.” Joss said as Tom came onto the set. Everyone was standing around, drinking coffee. They all turned to look at him.

“Why?” Tom asked, a bit confused.

“Well, your wife has been dead for six years, then out of the blue is alive again. I thought you be tired from…activities.” Joss laughed. Tom blushed. 

“They’re technically not married anymore.” Scarlett said before casually taking a sip of her coffee. Everyone looked at her. “What?” She asked.

“What do you mean (y/n) and I aren’t married anymore?” Tom asked. 

“Well, she died after you guys got married. That makes you a widower.” She said. “And with her back, I think that erases the marriage license and certificate that existed. So, you two are just…Tom and (y/n).” 

“I think she might be right.” Mark said. Tom looked at everyone.

“Well then I guess we’re just going to have to change that.” He said, laughing. Everyone smiled at him. Suddenly, Jeremy spoke up. He had been playing on his phone during the whole conversation.

“Uh…guys?” He asked. “Does this person look familiar?” He held up his phone for everyone to see. They gasped. Tom went running.

****

You were at the drug store just about a block from Tom’s house. You were so glad that no one really recognized you. Because the last thing you wanted was for people to start asking you for pictures of screaming because you were supposed to be dead. But as you were looking at the blue, pink, and white boxes, you knew something was wrong.

“This is a robbery!” Someone yelled. Suddenly, your instincts took over. Your clothes changed to your green dress and your mask and horns reappeared on your head. “Come on lady!” The man was yelling at the cashier.

“Hey.” You said, your voice deep, reminding you of someone else. He turned and pointed the gun at you.

“Do you have a death wish?” He asked. You just laughed. He got frustrated and fired at you, making the young clerk scream.

But the bullet froze in midair. You smiled at the man and pushed it back towards him. It hit him in the leg and he fell down. You walked over to him. People were taking pictures of you and recording you. Slowly, you were becoming an internet sensation. You looked at the clerk.

“Y-you’re my hero.” She said. You smiled at her. You grabbed a box by the register and pushed it to her.

“I’d like to buy this.” You said casually. She rang it up, you paid in cash, then you left, leaving everyone stunned as the cops came in.

****

You set at the condo, smiling happily about the news you had to tell Tom. You quickly heard the stick as he came in. But your smile fell when you saw the look his face. Worried beyond belief.

“Tom?” You asked, confused.

“Did you go someplace today?” He asked.

“Uh…well…” He grabbed his Galaxy and pulled up a news website, showing you the picture of yourself at the drug store.

“Was that you?” He asked.

“Well…yeah…” You said.

“Damn it (y/n)!” He said, making you jump. “How am I supposed to keep you safe if you run into danger like that?!”

“I do not need you to keep me safe.” You said. “I have magic. I can defend myself!”

“You can barely make a rose or move luggage without passing out!” Tom said. “How the hell do you expect to use it to protect yourself?!” You clenched your fists and your magic pushed Tom back. Your eyes widened.

“Tom…I…” You grabbed his jacket and stormed out then. You set there for a minute before grabbing the pregnancy test you had been holding. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered to yourself. Sighing, you left it on the counter and wrote a quick note. You went to the bedroom, grabbed your things, and left.

Off to brave Los Angeles on your own.

****

Tom came back after a bit of walking. He knew you didn’t mean to use your magic on him; it just surprised him that it had happened. He opened the door to the condo, expecting to see you sitting in the living room, waiting for him. But it was quiet. Tom dropped his keys on to the counter, where he saw the positive pregnancy test and your note.

Dearest Tom

I know I’m a monster. I didn’t mean to use my magic on you. So, for your own safety, I’ve left. Please don’t try to find me. Instead, find a woman who isn’t a zombie with the same powers as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch.

Love you forever <3

Tom dropped the note then picked up the test. He saw the positive sign and felt a tear come to his eyes. You were out in Los Angeles somewhere with a baby in your womb and you thought that he was scared of you.

“What have I done?” He asked. He grabbed his keys again then sent a text to all of the Avengers cast, asking them to keep their eyes open. He didn’t know that they instantly became worried and dropped everything they were doing to go look for you. Tom looked at his phone as he left the condo, deciding to do something that he didn’t want to do, but he knew it would be hell if you left LA and went back to London without Ben knowing.

“Hey Ben, it’s Tom.” Tom said, getting Ben’s voicemail. “I know you’re going to kill me, but I may or may not have lost (y/n) in L.A…”

****

You were sitting at a beach, watching as people enjoyed the remaining sunlight. You had used your magic to get you a hotel room. That’s where all of your luggage was. Now you were just enjoying some alone time. That’s when the phone you had been given rang. You looked to see Sophie’s picture looking up at you. You sighed and answered.

“Hey Sophie.” You said.

“Hey (y/n). Uh, where are you?” She asked. You could hear Ben in the background, yelling at someone.

“In L.A.” You said. “Well, right now I’m in Santa Monica.”

“Why are you there?” She asked calmly, but you knew she was spying for Ben.

“I used my magic on Tom.” You said. You weren’t going to tell her that you were pregnant until you figured everything out and maybe returned to England. “I-it was an accident. I didn’t mean to.” You started to cry.

“Oh dear.” Sophie said. “Are you coming back to England?”

“Let me talk to her!” You heard Ben said then, before taking the phone from his wife. “(Y/n)? Are you there?”

“I’m here Ben.” You said.

“What did Thomas do to you?” Ben asked. “He called me, saying he was sorry and such. So what did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything.” You explained. “It was all my fault. I accidently used my magic on him and I scared him.” Ben was quiet. “Great, now you hate me to.” You started to cry and hung up as Ben was yelling wait. You held your head in your hands and cried.

****

Tom kept calling. But you wouldn’t answer. You couldn’t face him after what you had done. You just headed back to your hotel, wanting nothing but to sleep and forget about everything. That’s when a hand rested on your shoulder. You turned to look into the worried eyes of Chris Hemsworth.

“Chris…” You said. He took in your red eyes and your sad demeanor and knew that you weren’t alright before you could even say it.

“Tom explained everything.” Chris said. “Well, almost. I think he left something out. But he’s worried.”

“I could’ve hurt him.” You said sadly. Chris hugged you close.

“But you didn’t.” Chris said. “He’s here. He came with me. He’s worried about you.”

“Where is he?” You asked. He looked over your head and smiled. You turned to see Tom standing there. “Tom…”

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” He whispered. You ran into his arms and cried.

“It’s my fault.” You said. He shook his head and held you close.

“Hey (y/n)?” He said after a minute. You looked up at him. “Let’s go get married.” You smiled at him.

****

That’s how you, Tom, and the Avengers cast plus Joss were heading to Las Vegas on a flight where you all were the only ones on the flight. You used your magic to conjure up a white sundress for you to wear and everyone just seemed so excited. You knew that Ben would probably have a heart attack once he knew about this, but right now, you didn’t care. That’s how you all found yourself at the Bellagio, staring at each other.

“Do you, (your full name here), take Thomas William Hiddleston to be your husband?” The priest asked.

“I do.” You said. The Chris’s and Robert were checking to make sure Loki wasn’t going to show up.

“And do you, Thomas William Hiddleston, take (your full name here), to be your wife?”

“I do.” Tom said, giving you his signature smile. You giggled.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Tom wrapped his arms around you. You both looked at the others, who nodded. Tom smiled and kissed you then. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two of you finally became one.

“So, my wife,” Tom began as he took your hand and led you down the aisle. “Los Angeles or London?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, should you and Tom stay in L.A. or go back to London? :D


End file.
